


【非拟实】Because  Of  You

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Kudos: 3





	【非拟实】Because  Of  You

( ABO、干爹×养子、年下、黑道)

如果每个人都是某个人的光明，那么我的世界是因你而亮。  
  
  
崔胜铉难得没逃生理课，坐在最后一排支着下巴盯着窗外发呆。讲台上面貌早就模糊不清的生理老师在尽职尽责地向他们灌输AO平等思想。  
“造物主向来是公平的，他规定Omega在发情期里完全依附于Alpha，同样也会赋予Alpha易感期。敏感，脆弱，被欲望操控，弱小的他们所经历的痛苦，会在这个时期完全返还给你们。”  
然而台下正处于青春叛逆期的混蛋们满脑子只有逃课打游戏，少有的几个好学生也在偷偷补主科作业，并没人仔细去听她讲课。  
这是崔胜铉第一次了解到易感期究竟意味着什么。  
窗户外面是初春的天空，很浅的淡蓝色，除了太阳连云都见不到，只有飞鸟能偶尔留下一闪而过的黑影。  
“噗呲！胜铉哥！崔胜铉！”另一列的李秀赫竖起课本挡住脸，隔着过道小声喊他，“下课去街机厅吗！”  
看似神游天外，实际偶尔听一句老师讲到哪的崔胜铉把视线从窗外移到他的脸上，再转向自己被抽象画布满的课本。  
讲易感期这一页的顶端空白处，一个用靛蓝色圆珠笔画的眼睛巨大，还有很长眼睫毛的大象，冲他缓缓眨眼。  
“不了，我要回家等志龙。”他听见自己驳回了李秀赫的邀约。  
志龙？志龙不是在家吗……  
  
十一月的凌晨早就不会像盛夏那样亮，阳光艰难爬上天际，却穿不过厚重的天鹅绒窗帘。  
崔胜铉在一片灰暗里睁开眼，室内所有陈设都因为近视而带上绒边，盯得时间太久甚至会出现死物复活扭曲的错觉。  
梦里这段记忆没有具体时间轴，准确点大概是在高二他分化不久以后。  
那时候权志龙为了躲避养子的追求天南海北的飞，十天半个月都不一定能进家门一次。而他执着于能看到男人回家时匆忙的背影，每天按时回家蹲在大厅写作业，运气好碰上权志龙心情不错，还能被问两句成绩现况。  
除了他自己，没人把少年青春期的悸动当回事。十七小屁孩应该苦恼的事应该是数学题不会做，或者暗恋的Omega拒绝了自己一起上自习的邀请，而不是如何追求和自己有八岁年龄差的干爹。  
他所处的世界跟权志龙正在做的刀尖舔血行当搭不上半点关系。他们都认为崔胜铉在开玩笑，连权志龙本人也觉得是崔胜铉见过的Omega太少，才会对干爹有这种，能被拽去击毙的幼稚心思。  
不然他不会在受少年Alpha初次分化的影响，进入一年一次的发情期时，还有力气抬腿蹬着崔胜铉只有皮肉包裹的腹腔，手指卡在搏动不已的颈部动脉上，低头哄他收一收自己的信息素。  
“乖崽，听阿爸的话，别做回不了头的事。”  
最后还是姜大声及时赶回来给他打了抑制剂和镇定剂，陷入昏迷前他看到早就退到墙边的男人接过Ω型抑制剂，眼都不眨地把浑浊液体打进左臂静脉，歪着头像在看落入围猎的困兽一样，突然绽开抹笑。  
“想不到不是养了个小狗，是条狼。”  
权志龙那时候的态度刺痛了崔胜铉一颗本来就千回百转的脆弱心脏。他最擅长记仇，等后来两个人终于互通心意确认情侣关系，他没少拿这事戳权志龙的心窝。  
这事怨不得权志龙，谁被一个小自己八岁，几乎是自己看着长大的混小子告白都会觉得荒唐。但他就是愿意看权志龙内疚，一遍遍把自己早就愈合的疤扒得血肉模糊，逼他答应那些难以启齿的浪荡条款。  
权志龙倒惯着他，知道他是故意的也不戳穿，再不愿意，多磨几分钟总会抿着唇别开脸点头。  
东永裴偶然间得知他欺负权志龙以后，气得把人拎去警局训了一下午。最终还得被发小戳着额头骂这么大年纪跟小孩一般见识，站在大门口恭送崔大少爷回家。  
实际上权志龙对他很好，好到几乎可以算作是护犊子的那种程度。当初他那么大逆不道都没受到任何惩罚，即使男人不在家，也安排了五六个人照顾他的生活。  
说白了还是他自卑，十二岁被丢出家门寄人篱下，和再往前数的那几年让他无时无刻不在恐慌，生怕哪一天再睁开眼，就听到权志龙说你可以走了。  
他不会讨别人喜欢，所以总有一天还是会被抛弃。  
脑子里突然冒出来的话让崔胜铉起床的动作僵在半空，自从权志龙默许他标记自己，这个念头很少会再出现。  
已经被标记的Omega极大概率一生都无法摆脱自己的Alpha，在献上腺体的那个瞬间，就意味着他们已经心甘情愿被囚禁灵魂，也意味着权志龙这辈子都不会离开他。  
崔胜铉深深叹了口气，摸过手机打算起床。  
松软棉被掀起的一瞬间，刚才没有注意到的烟草味骤然浓烈，像是有人在房间连夜抽了整条薄荷爆珠，把它的主人熏得打了个喷嚏。  
月初，易感期。  
混沌的脑袋终于给出迟来的反应，崔胜铉握着手机下意识想打给姜大声要镇定剂和抑制剂，转而又想起美国那边有笔单子出了岔子，权志龙几天前就带着姜大声飞过去处理了。  
老师说没有Alpha的Omega很难熬过发情期，但她没提结合后的Alpha在易感期没有Omega的陪伴会怎么样。  
应该不会致死，不然她肯定会教。  
崔胜铉缓慢地眨眼，忍住蓄满眼眶的泪没让它掉下来，又躺回松软的床铺里。  
  
一个合格的Omega会记住自己伴侣的易感期，权志龙也不例外。为了赶回家陪崔胜铉过易感期，他硬是把一周的工作缩减到三天通宵做完，在回国的飞机上睡到不省人事。  
然而他家的Alpha连门都不让人进，把提前赶回家的姜大声锁在门外，对他说的权志龙已经赶回来的消息毫无反应。  
打孩子要趁早，不然这叛逆期真是没完没了。权志龙拖着反应迟钝的身体挪到二楼主卧，直接掏钥匙打开了厚重的木门。  
带了攻击意味的信息素不分敌我，在门开的瞬间铺天盖地涌出，冲得权志龙后退一步。  
他还没在崔胜铉那里接受过这么大的恶意。这孩子小时候也许是讨厌他，后来也总爱过来彰显存在感，但每次都把握好了尺度，只要他表现出一丝不高兴，小狼崽就会瞬间变奶狗，黏糊糊地扒住他不松手。  
所以之前的依赖都是装的？小兔崽子还没适应便宜爹只比自己大八岁这个事实？这是打算弑父上位了？  
“宝贝儿？崔胜铉？”  
权志龙脸长得嫩，声线也又软又甜，如同加了两大勺蜂蜜的牛奶，不特意去压嗓的时候丝毫没有威慑力。  
这两句音量不大的问话，让关门后在房间里横冲直撞的信息素瞬间停止了进攻，飞速收敛回床上鼓起的被团里。  
“志龙？”布料缝隙中露出一张眼睛都变成兔子眼的脸，泪痕明晃晃地挂在脸颊上，“你，咳，你回来了？工作结束了吗？”  
也不知道他究竟哭了多久，本来就偏低的烟嗓哑得不成样子。  
“都收拾好了。再不回来我家小孩还不得哭到失声。”权志龙给在大厅待命的姜大声发信息让他送水上来，走过去坐到床边，“易感期到了？还真准时，我记着是今天，紧赶慢赶还是没赶上。想什么呢哭成这样。”  
权志龙的信息素逐渐在四周散开，引着崔胜铉放弃触感生硬的被角，向即使挟着冷意也比羽绒被温暖太多的权志龙伸出手。  
崔胜铉十七岁分化后身高就像入春的柳枝一样抽条疯狂上涨，权志龙接住他摸过来的手拢进掌心，费力地把成年Alpha高出自己十多公分的健壮上半身圈在怀里，低头嗅了嗅缓和下来的薄荷烟草味道。  
经历过深度标记的伴侣信息素能够彼此融合，辛辣烟味中混进一丝馥郁玫瑰香，无端引人往旖旎方面遐想。  
得到信息素安抚后崔胜铉逐渐平静下来，像只闻到肉味的大型犬，抽出手环住权志龙的腰，鼻尖顶开毛衣与牛仔裤之间的缝隙，贴上他腰腹处的细软皮肉四处嗅闻。  
Omega今天穿了条低腰裤，小腹被鼻息弄得发痒，抬手就拍在崔胜铉背上。  
“乱拱什么，怎么跟狗一样。”  
“汪。”  
崔胜铉眼睛生得黑，睫毛又长又密，抬眼向上看时因为用力而发抖，如同停在深潭边抖翅的黑鸦。  
这一张脸实在太惑人，权志龙垂眸看他，猛地拿毛衣下摆把崔胜铉的脑袋包了进去。  
“汪什么汪，真当自己是狗了。”  
  
“志龙哥，董事会那边还有个会需要你去一下，朴春打电话来催了。”  
姜大声匆匆推开门撞破满室纠缠在一起的信息素。Beta对这些来自腺体的味道并不敏锐，也就没注意到骤然浓烈的薄荷烟草味里全是敌意。  
“知道了，让朴春准备资料。”权志龙抬头看过来，和平时如出一辙的面无表情，看不出破绽，缠着崔胜铉发梢的手指却发力，向外拽了拽。  
埋首在人家腰间的崔胜铉早就不满足只闻味道，一会儿的功夫，权志龙藏在毛衣下的小腹就已经布满泛红的牙印，和Alpha亲舔时留下的唾液。  
如果姜大声晚来几分钟，他大概能再次撞见自己老板和他捡来的便宜儿子的活春宫现场。  
崔胜铉收到信号放过啃得正香的软乎乎小肚子，翻身逃离毛衣禁锢坐起来，看见来人是姜特助才收敛了些敌意，打着不高兴的小呼噜把权志龙扒拉进怀里圈住。  
像极了护食的幼狼。或者犬。  
姜大声明白过来房间里仿佛消失了的另一个主子刚才在哪，立刻眼观鼻，鼻观口，口观心，低头专心研究衣领上不知道什么时候溅到的咖啡渍，等待老板安排工作。  
“你刚和我一起回来，清楚那边的处理结果，就替我跑一趟吧。”权志龙恹恹地打了个哈欠，窝在崔胜铉怀里，话越说越含糊，“顺便帮我请一周假，辛苦了大声。走的时候记得锁门。”  
他看起来不太对劲，眼角发红渗出生理性泪水，无意识转头用脸侧抵住身后男人宽厚的肩磨蹭，手也抱住人家圈在自己胸前的小臂。  
“一周？志龙哥你……”  
“发情期，再不走我就不确定这小狗会不会咬人了。”  
能把发情期说得这么大义凌然的人不多见，权志龙又是个中翘楚，身体软得几欲化掉并不能妨碍他仰着下巴觑视自己可怜的发小。  
姜特助向来识趣，在他说完整句话之前就已经撤退到门外，并贴心地替他们关好了房门。  
  
权志龙口中可能要咬人的小狗抱着自己的Omega陷入与对方发情期撞车的恐慌，又要把信息素里的攻击意味剔除出去再包裹权志龙进行安抚，又要注意浓度不能过分避免提前诱导，根本没时间去管姜大声是不是还在房间里。  
“怎么突然就发情期了，去年不是月底才……”崔胜铉低头在他腺体周围嗅来嗅去，感觉自己抱着一块正在慢慢化掉的玫瑰味夹心糖。  
全球公认的正常分化期在十六岁到十八岁，整个高中时期足够基因里的隐性变为显性。这三年里Alpha和Omega逐渐产生分明界限，而剩下没有变化的，就会被判定为Beta，组成最普通、基数最大的群体。  
然而并不是所有人都能在规定时间内完成分化，那些接受了Beta性别的孩子也许会在某一天突然迎来第二性别，和也许会陪伴他们一生的病痛。  
权志龙就是其中一员。他曾经一直认为自己是个Beta，或许不够强，但也能扛起来父亲打算交给他的产业链。结果命运似乎从来没想过要放过任何一个人，他在二十岁生日结束不久后，突然进入迟来的发情期，转化成了三种第二性别里最弱的Omega。  
他甚至比普通Omega更弱一点，延迟分化意味着信息素会随时逸散，缓慢发育的腺体与生殖腔脆弱不堪，连神经都受到波及变得无比纤细。唯一的“好处”大概是，他几乎没有发情期，即使进入发情期与Alpha结合，也不容易受孕。  
权志龙最初一度险些被自己是个Omega的事实击垮，好在某个爹不疼娘不爱的混小子及时住进他家，转移了他的注意力，慢慢权志龙也就不再纠结第二性别这个问题。  
反正工作和生活都有条不紊，他甚至还有多余的功夫去应对突然出现的便宜儿子。  
只不过权志龙不在意，并不代表崔胜铉也会跟着一起豁达。自从两年前听医生说可以依靠高匹配度的信息素进行弥补调整，小孩特地跑去买了个硬皮笔记本，专门记他的发情周期和体检状态，平时闲着没事还去舔他藏在纹身下的腺体，美名其曰促进发育。  
现在权志龙虽然达不到一年四次发情的标准频率，但多少固定下了日子，五月中旬和十一月月底准时发情。这次提前，让崔胜铉好不容易放下的心瞬间重新悬了起来。  
“不知道，上个月体检七哥说子宫和腺体都快完全成熟了，可能对发情期也有影响，一忙起来我忘记和你说了。”权志龙又打个小哈欠，伸开手脚脱掉衣服，“别紧张，应该是明天才开始。我没倒过时差来，你陪我睡一会。”  
崔胜铉陷入戒备状态，边嗅权志龙的腺体，边嘟囔不该去考试耽误陪你体检，搂着散发玫瑰香的Omega不肯放手。被困得暴躁起来的权志龙挠了一爪子，才老老实实地揣着人躺下，结果被子都没暖热又掀开要往床下跳。  
“你干什么去。”权志龙现在离不开人，周身的烟草味淡了一点他都不高兴，直接扯住想跑的Alpha皱起眉，奶凶奶凶地眯着眼瞪他，“跑什么。”  
“我，我去拿镇定剂……”权志龙整个人往他怀里拱，他继续往外走肯定会显得像要逃，崔胜铉只能顺着他的意思躺回去，胳膊环过眼前人单薄的后背，把掌心贴在权志龙后心上，“不打镇定剂我怕到时候伤到你，就去半分钟好不好？镇定剂在书房就有，我保证，很快。”  
回应他的是权志龙挤进他腿间冰凉的脚，Omega小声哼唧着听不清的话，摇摇头扎到他锁骨前，陷入了熟睡。  
这下崔胜铉彻底没办法离开床榻，只能帮他掖好被角，再拿体温和信息素把人密不透风地裹起来，打算等他睡醒再商量打镇定剂的事。  
  
崔胜铉到最后都没能成功为自己注射镇定剂，因为权志龙在睡觉的过程中，毫无征兆地进入了发清热浪潮。  
困倦和情欲将Omega往相反的两方拉扯，权志龙神智还没回笼，本能促使他向自己的Alpha寻求安抚，猫儿一样在崔胜铉怀里蜷起来，捉住他的手放到两腿之间摩擦。  
崔胜铉睡了一夜根本不困，这会儿只是浅眠，身边人一动，他几乎是瞬间就清醒过来，低头看向怀里的人。  
掌心被迫贴上权志龙腿根细嫩的皮肤，偶尔还能用掌根蹭到他外侧纹身微微凸起的纹路。后方的穴口早就张开细缝，吐出的黏液把股缝处的布料都浸透，一摸过去就开始收缩，吐出更多温热的液体。  
视线无法触及的地方触感被无限放大，崔胜铉单是靠想象都能猜到他股间的粘腻程度，恨不得直接拽起权志龙生生吞吃进肚子里。  
太勾人了，这么勾人的Omega不能放在外面，会被别人抢走。  
“志龙，醒醒，你提前发情了。”不想弄痛珍宝的心情压过兽欲，崔胜铉硬逼着自己把手抽出来在被面上擦干净，轻轻拍了拍权志龙的脸，“起来喝点营养剂，不然扛不住第一波发清热的。”  
“嗯……热。”权志龙近几年神经衰弱好了很多，但起床气倒是被惯得从没收敛过，挥过来的手因为肌肉都发软而丧失力气，被崔胜铉接住送到嘴边咬了一口。  
“嘶，崔胜铉你是狗吗！”  
“汪。”  
托这一口的福，权志龙总算彻底摆脱了睡魔的纠缠，打着哈欠挂在崔胜铉身上被带去厨房拿营养剂。  
Omega发情时身体为了保证干净会拒绝进食，七天七夜不吃东西又不现实，所以只能靠营养剂补充基本体力，避免做着做着就昏过去。  
营养剂都存在冰箱单独的小抽屉里，崔胜铉抱孩子似得单臂托着权志龙，在里面扒拉出支芒果味道的，犬齿叼住瓶盖用力拧开，顺便用手肘关上了冰箱门。  
刚从冷藏室里拿出来的营养剂凉的要命，而直接加热会破坏营养成分。崔胜铉一手Omega一手营养剂挪到料理台旁边，放下玻璃瓶腾出手来，倒温水中和它的温度。  
“不是说好了明天吗，我什么都没准备，打算中午起来收拾的，这下怎么办？我的金贵阿爸。”  
权志龙趴在他肩头小声哼哼，对甜味变淡的营养剂表现出强烈的抵触心态，扭开脸不肯喝。  
“不喝一会儿会晕，听话，多喝点水就不会脱水了。”崔胜铉压力一大就会变成话痨，唠唠叨叨地吵权志龙，见他实在不愿意喝，仰头一口灌下半杯营养剂，捏着他下巴亲自渡过去。  
营养剂染上Alpha信息素的味道以后似乎变得没有那么难以接受，权志龙喝完后意犹未尽地咂嘴，追着崔胜铉要深吻，被顺势灌了一肚子营养剂。  
原本只有一小瓶的营养剂变成一大杯，把Omega不大的胃撑了个满满当当。权志龙掀起衣摆露出鼓起的上腹部，瘪着嘴冲崔胜铉告状：“撑！”  
转而又蹬腿，试图把已经整个湿透了的内裤脱下来。被崔胜铉按住手就扬起头看他，刚喝过营养剂的唇变成了深红色，和琥珀色眼睛一起泛着水盈颖的光，“太湿了，不想穿。胜铉，里面痒。”  
放在平时权志龙肯定说不出这种话，但现在身体叫嚣着要人安抚，情欲占领了思想高地，让他下意识依赖整栋别墅里唯一能帮他缓解，却还想维持绅士风度的崔胜铉。  
Alpha不存在发情期，Omega的诱导发情和易感期同时作用，就足够放出他骨血里的兽性。  
崔胜铉脑子里的弦瞬间绷断，那块能拧出水来的布料如愿以偿地离开权志龙，男人股间又湿又滑，淫水顺着大腿内侧四处蔓延，早就浸湿了他睡袍的衣袖。  
权志龙下身那张小嘴已经能一口气吞进两根手指，青年指尖与关节处有一层摸枪执笔磨出的茧。它们由男人这些年亲自教导出来，如今被便宜儿子用来碾压脆弱的穴壁，逼他哭着求饶。  
哭闹里的成分爽远远超过了疼，崔胜铉知道他娇气，默不作声地吻上他的唇，舌尖撬开权志龙的牙关，开始舔舐上颚的敏感地带。  
浪叫被系数堵回喉咙，穴口撑到极限，努力收缩吞咽崔胜铉塞进去的三根手指，透明晶亮的淫水逐渐在他手心积满，再随动作溢出掉到地板上。  
权志龙像只扒在桉树上的树袋熊，除却眼前的崔胜铉，再没有别的着力点可以借他攀附。这样的姿势更方便Alpha完全将他掌握在手心。  
“好，好了。”  
不管讲多少回不用对前戏太较真，崔胜铉都听不进去，小孩认定了他易碎，每次都要磨到权志龙点头同意，才肯将滚烫坚硬的阴茎送进去。  
后穴中作乱的手指抽离，崔胜铉托住他浑圆的臀尖肆意揉搓，软肉在指缝间挤出又被向两边掰开，兴奋起来的阴茎不知什么时候脱离睡裤束缚，直直抵上中间的穴口。  
这个姿势下崔胜铉并不用挺腰，手上轻轻松了些力气，亵玩到松软的小穴就径直将肉茎彻底吞吃进去。  
权志龙连哭叫都做不到，被插入的快感让他大脑陷入短暂空白，下意识蜷起脚趾绷出弧度好看的足弓，四肢紧紧锁住给予自己快感的青年，把脸埋到他颈间轻喘。  
崔胜铉没有给他缓和的时间，察觉到盘在腰上的腿稍有放松，立刻抬脚开始向外走。  
埋在体内的性器随着他走动的频率开始不断抽插，次次挤溅出多余的淫水，在厨房到餐厅的地板上留下一道反光的水渍。  
电流顺着脊柱向上窜至头顶，灭顶快感像起了风暴的海面，卷起飘在中央的权志龙砸进欲望深渊。权志龙眼眶盛不了太多眼泪，受了天大委屈似得边挨肏边哭，颤着嗓子求饶。  
“慢，呜……你慢，慢一点，太……太深了！”  
“不舒服吗？可是阿爸后面裹得好紧，不是在让我再用力一点，再深一点吗？”  
崔胜铉在床上话向来不多，今天也不知道吃错什么药，特意伏在权志龙耳边羞他，甚至用上了平时绝不会说的尊称。  
一声“阿爸”叫回了权志龙消散的神智。即使他们并没有血缘关系，但这个称谓本身就充斥着背德的意味，清清楚楚地提醒权志龙，这个正在操干他的青年，是他一手带大、教育至今的孩子。  
“怎么，呃，翅膀硬，硬了，呜啊……就开始不听话了吗？”  
性器小幅度抽插时顶到了藏在内壁上的细缝，还未张开的生殖腔口脆弱且敏感，权志龙强撑着伸手去挠他，像奶猫伸出软绵绵的猫爪，被崔胜铉接过去叼住了指尖。  
Alpha在喉咙深处发出威胁似得粗喘，扯过餐椅上粉色的坐垫，将Omega娇贵的皮肉同工艺风餐桌冰凉的不锈钢桌面隔开，钳住他的大腿让他离开自己坐过去。  
“我听话着呢，翅膀没硬。但是这里硬不硬，就要志龙自己感受了。”  
崔胜铉腿长，正好能扣着权志龙的膝弯把人按在身前，沾满淫水的肿胀阴茎重新抵到穴口，恶狠狠整根没入到最深处，腿根与臀肉相撞，激起一层层向外扩散的臀浪。  
已经勃起许久的性器又硬又烫，无端让权志龙有种会被捅坏烫坏的错觉。  
后仰的姿势并没有刚才进得深，龟头却不断撞在逐渐张开的腔口，小腹的温度一升再升，充斥着无法忽略的酸胀感。权志龙的眼角、双颊、浑身关节都泛着粉，在冲撞里一手撑住桌面，一手抚上偶尔能看到凸起的腹底，半张着口发出甜腻的喘息，微微蹙起眉心抬眼看他，似乎在怨崔胜铉为什么不来亲亲自己。  
淫荡又纯情，糜烂至极的漂亮。  
两人的信息素始终交融在一起，崔胜铉受到蛊惑低下头，唇齿从小巧的耳垂一路舔咬，在他颈间留下艳红的齿印后继续向下，吸住胸口粉嫩的乳尖往外撕扯。  
权志龙咬着下唇忍住越来越响的浪叫，手指卷上他放假在家没有打理的发梢，报复性向下拽。  
“小兔崽子你……啊啊啊啊！”  
阴茎突然肏干进了生殖腔，过于粗长的体积将整个内壁撑到了极限，白皙的肚皮上都被顶出一小块鼓包。  
突如其来的快感让权志龙直接经历了高潮，射出的精液溅上崔胜铉线条分明的颌骨，被青年抹掉送进口中吮吸干净。  
“你，你干嘛这么突然顶进来。”最敏感的地方被侵占，Omega天性里的臣服与依赖击溃权志龙一贯的高傲，再开口时连语气都变得软绵起来，“别吃那个，脏不脏啊。”  
“生殖腔开了自己都不知道，只顾着爽了？”情欲使崔胜铉原本低沉的嗓子又哑了不少，“脏什么，我都吃了多少次了，现在才想起来脏。”  
这人就是故意臊他，嘴上说着荤话，胯下毫不含糊地攻城略地，将穴内每一寸都用力碾过，逼着它吐出一股又一股热液，充盈整个肠道，随动作带出又捅进，在穴口被打成细腻的乳白色泡沫。  
权志龙仰着头和他接吻，承受不住快感而发出的尖叫含糊不清，后颈饱满的腺体抵在青年指根散发甜腻玫的瑰香，又立刻由更加浓烈的薄荷烟气压过吞噬。崔胜铉的信息素和他本人一样不讲道理，抓住可怜的Omega就要从头到脚都吃个干净，一点都不愿意剩。  
他不肯让权志龙射精，堵住前面诱哄男人用后面高潮。权志龙被肏得手脚发软，连挠带踹都躲不开他作乱的手，后穴在一次次深顶中用力收缩绞紧，肉刃根本堵不住涌出的淫水，糊了自己一身不说，连下面的坐垫都晕开一片深红的水渍。  
最后成结时崔胜铉退出来将阴茎挤在权志龙两腿间，叼着他颈侧皮肉发出难耐的低吼，硬是没在生殖腔内留下一丝精液。  
第一波发清热慢慢褪去，权志龙神智回笼后依旧对崔胜铉表现出巨大的依赖性，眼角还红着就抬起手来要他抱。  
Omega的发情期受孕率极高，也注定会对那些乳白的液体异常执着。  
“可以射进来的，七哥说可以怀宝……”  
“不行。”崔胜铉的拒绝温柔却坚定，俯身抱他时像托起一个新生的婴儿，稳稳当当把人嵌进胸前，“再养养，你身体还受不住，乖。志龙水好多啊，垫子都湿了。”  
不锈钢桌面影影绰绰映出上面的景象，雪白的臀瓣中间被肏得熟烂的穴口半张，里面泛着好看的水红，正好和下面湿透的坐垫成了同款色号。  
Omega脸皮薄，看一眼就从颈间红到耳根，注意力全被转移到他的荤话上，气呼呼地骂他不要脸。  
Alpha对此欣然接受，变相解读为他是对自己的能力表示肯定，抱着人回卧室洗澡。  
  
晚饭时间权志龙又被喂了一瓶西瓜味的营养剂。这次崔胜铉提前把它拿出来放到室温，哄着人打算让他自己喝，隐约开始第二次发清热的Omega却一抬下巴。  
“你喂我。”  
那副娇嗔的小模样分明认定了他会妥协，哪里有平时游走灰色地带，叱咤黑白两路的霸主样子。  
如同狮子收起尖锐的爪牙，变成了围在他脚边打转要抚摸的家猫。  
还是玫瑰味道的猫。  
崔胜铉的撸猫手法极其熟练，嘴上喂带信息素味道的营养剂，手掌施力顺着后颈摸到蝴蝶骨之间。来回抚弄几次权志龙就变得软趴趴的，窝在松软的羽绒被间小声喘息。  
趁权志龙还清醒着，青年出门去丢了空玻璃瓶，转回来后并不急着上床，而是站在床边低下头，乖巧地向他家大人讨要奖励。  
“我想看志龙穿西装。”  
明明是居高临下的姿势，崔胜铉却摆出恭敬甚至是讨好的表情。如果配上犬耳和犬尾，他大概会像只乞求和主人一起出门散步的大型犬，塌下耳朵将尾巴摇成一朵花。  
“好端端的穿什么西……”权志龙的思绪逐渐混沌，根本想不通这孩子怎么突然对制服产生了兴趣，但崔胜铉亮晶晶的眼睛让他无法拒绝，只能临时改口同意他对自己胡作非为。  
“西装就西装，你去拿吧。”  
也许是没想到他答应得如此迅速，崔胜铉明显怔愣了一下，眼神骤然深邃，转身一头扎进与卧室相邻的衣帽间。  
甩着尾巴的小狼狗叼回来一套深红暗纹的黑西装，权志龙盯着看了许久，才认出是崔胜铉来到他家，两个人第一次见面时他穿的那套。  
权志龙平时并不太爱穿这种花里胡哨的正装，但那天晚上他正好要去参加一场开在新建赌场里的酒会，临出门前接到了陪伴他十年的便宜儿子。  
这衣服他拢共也就穿了三四次，本以为当时刺猬一样的小胖子根本没把他放在眼里，谁知道崔胜铉连他当时的着装都记得一清二楚。  
崔胜铉在防尘袋中取出衣服，垂着眼帮他扣上衬衫的贝母扣，把衣摆塞进西裤拿皮带束紧。最后单膝跪在地毯上，握住他的脚踝让他踩在自己膝头，缓慢而细致地替他穿好白袜，再套进德比鞋里。  
乖顺已经不能用来形容他现在的状态，硬要说的话，这一整套动作崔胜铉都做得近乎虔诚，好像信徒侍奉自己的神明。  
权志龙坐在床边低眸看他，半晌突然哼笑起来，用鞋尖去戳青年被大腿遮挡住，却还是能看到明显突起的腿间。“小朋友不会见我第一面的时候，就已经开始打算做这种事了吧。”  
这种事具体是哪种事双方都心知肚明，崔胜铉小幅度摇了摇头，抬起脸嫌弃他思想龌龊。  
“我那时候才十二，爹。”  
“你那时候可不太像个十二岁的小孩，崽。”第二轮发清热已经开始让人身体发软，权志龙不太想这么快就满脑子只剩做爱，弯下腰把手肘支在腿上，托着脸笑，“见过我晚上睡不着，就找大声问怎么回事，偷偷摸摸地往我书房放安神香；知道我胃不好还早起煮粥，说什么都要……唔！”  
权志龙没能把小孩做过的事都说完，发现小秘密都被男人看在眼里的青年猛地起身，红着耳廓把他按倒在床上，宽厚手掌罩住他下半张脸，只露出一双笑盈盈的狐狸眼。  
Alpha高大的身形足以让他将Omega整个拢在身下，浓郁的薄荷烟草味将权志龙催化地愈发柔软，如同玫瑰盛开时中间的娇嫩花心。  
而权志龙被封锁话语权后并没有坐以待毙，而是偷偷张开嘴舔上了崔胜铉的手心，湿润又酥麻，一路顺着反馈神经传输至大脑，炸开一朵小小的烟花。  
也许是儿时的遗留问题和工作需要，权志龙在外很少有什么表情，久而久之众人也就习惯了他一张冷面。只有崔胜铉知道，权志龙私下里、在床上，实际上有多浪。  
“喀哒。”浪没了边的Omega还在舔人家手心，下一秒就被青年拦腰抱起。随着略微耳熟的脆响，权志龙两只手腕都被拽到了身后，束缚在一起。  
为了铐住自己的养父，崔胜铉直接把人按进怀里抬腿压住他的小腿。权志龙被迫塌腰翘臀趴在青年怀里，眼前只有他透露着性感的下巴颏，和因为睡袍前襟下饱满的胸膛。  
手铐里大概是围上了一层动物绒毛，用力挣也不会伤到皮肤，只是有一点点痒。  
“……你从哪弄来的这东西？”近三十年来就算抽烟、喝酒、染发，在床笫间也从没玩过这种东西的乖孩子吃惊到忘记自己还在发情期，翻身就想用蛮力挣开。  
“别动别动，扭到胳膊了怎么办。”崔胜铉七手八脚地扶他在自己腿上坐好，有点尴尬地揉揉鼻尖，“就，找大声哥要的……”  
“他下个月的奖金不用想了。”动作回归正常让权志龙冷静下来，从下往上觑了他一眼，“学点什么不好，学这种乱七八糟的东西。”  
“想试试，别拧着了，我给你解开。”  
大型犬蔫头耷脑地应声，刚要去床头上摸手铐钥匙，就被撞倒在床上。  
“不是说试试吗？”双手反剪并不妨碍权志龙动作，指尖向后一点就摸到他早就勃起的性器，动手把它在两层布料中释放出来。  
男人俯身趴到他胸前，由坐变为跪姿，圆润挺翘的臀包裹在西装裤中，用中间凹陷的细缝去蹭后方挺立的性器，里外两种液体逐渐将厚实的布料浸透。  
“让阿爸看看，我们小胜铉要怎么试试。”耳边的低语如同恶魔蛊惑，将崔胜铉拼命想要隐藏的野兽牢笼彻底打开。  
眼前归于黑暗前权志龙似乎听到崔胜铉在笑，那条深红金线暗纹的领带被Alpha蒙在了他的眼睛上，然后是美工刀滑动的声音。  
“你不要后悔。”崔胜铉在他耳边留下湿热的吻。  
视觉被剥夺后其他感官都会无限放大，刀尖划断纤维的轻响和耳畔沙哑的情话成为交响乐。后穴暴露在空气中不断收缩吐出淫水糊满颤抖的臀尖，湿哒哒得带走体温，又被青年拢进掌心用力揉搓，激出更多的粘腻液体。  
权志龙趴在他肩头喘息，两条腿撑不住身体似得打着颤，束缚在西裤里的阴茎也开始不受控制地勃起，抵在崔胜铉小腹上。  
“志龙流了好多水，被罩都被你弄湿了。”崔胜铉的小臂压在他腰上让他向后撅起屁股，两根手指毫不留情地捅进湿软的小穴用力翻搅，挤压出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，“舒服吗，阿爸。”  
早被肏到烂熟的小穴被这么玩弄怎么可能会不舒服，权志龙看不到身下的景象，只听崔胜铉的描述就觉得自己成了荡妇，趴在人家怀里岔开腿流着水，就等着滚烫的阴茎填满饥渴的小穴。  
Omega屈服于越来越强的发清热，彻底软下腰将那两根手指齐齐吞没到指根，小声呜咽：“舒，啊，呜啊！舒服……要，还要往里面。”  
手指再多也比不过性器粗长，穴肉不满足于现状，拼命蠕动着挤压上来，流个不停的淫水把崔胜铉的指尖泡得皱皱巴巴。  
“已经到了最里面了，我总不能把手整个塞进去，会撑坏的。”  
崔胜铉抽出手把粘液抹到他挺翘起来的乳尖上，指尖绕着乳晕打转，指甲偶尔扣弄一下张开的乳孔，就能逼着强忍声音的权志龙小声尖叫。  
穴道里连手指都没得吃了，渗入骨髓的酥痒蔓延到四肢，权志龙自己摸索着抬腰，扶着Alpha的性器直挺挺地坐了下去。  
阴茎一下顶到了最深处，两个人同时发出闷哼，得到好处的穴肉立刻缠绕上来，吮吸讨好着能带来快感的肉棒。权志龙混沌的大脑只能捕捉到“撑坏”两个字，下意识跟着青年的思路胡言乱语：“不会坏，胜铉肏进来，不会坏的。要，要给胜铉生宝宝。”  
他看不见，半抬着脸冲向崔胜铉声音传来的方向。Omega本来就白，深红领带遮住眼睛后衬得露在外面的脸颊泛着瓷器一样的苍白，底下一张嘴却和上好红玫瑰一个颜色，殷红殷红的，半掩着里面的贝齿与粉舌。  
“要疯了。你什么时候能放弃怀孕这个想法。”  
崔胜铉突然意识到不凶一点反驳他，权志龙大概整个发情期都会缠着他要孩子，皱起眉钳住那个尖尖的下巴颏，“别想了，在我毕业之前是不会让你怀孕的，想要孩子就再去领养一个，反正都养过一次了。”  
整句话里蕴含的内容太多，权志龙一时反应不过来，半张着嘴吐出一截浅粉色的舌尖。  
崔胜铉也没指望他现在能给出什么回应，吮住他的舌尖舔咬他的下唇，捧住小屁股一下肏进了生殖腔，径直开始操干。  
这下权志龙彻底没办法思考了，大腿痉挛着使不上力气，双手绑在后面连施力点都找不到，整个人被钉在崔胜铉的性器上。衬衫下摆在顶弄间掀了起来，青年滚烫的掌心按在他的小腹，每次用力顶入时都会用掌根反方向下压，性器隔着几层皮肉顶到手上，真有种会被撑坏的错觉。  
权志龙上下两张嘴都被他吃透，求饶的话断断续续带上了哭腔，到最后爽到只知道不停地喊他的名字。  
“胜铉，呜……胜铉，胜，胜铉，我疼……”  
“疼吗？只有疼？”  
崔胜铉带着他一起翻过身，埋在体内的阴茎不可避免地进得更深，权志龙扬起头尖叫，却根本没能发出声音，后穴抽搐着又喷涌出一股热液。  
Alpha几乎把他整个罩在了身下，权志龙的肩抵在床榻上，腰腹弯折出有些恐怖的弧度，呼吸间只剩下对方极富攻击性的信息素味道。  
“权志龙，阿爸，志龙。”  
青年用小臂横托起他的上半身，炙热的胸膛贴上他的背，来回嗅着颈后那块隐藏在皮肤下，正源源不断散发玫瑰香的腺体。  
“你知道吗，我一直都想看你这样。用最开始见我的最高傲的样子，在我身下发浪，说你离不开我，你不会抛弃我。”  
“舒不舒服？志龙？还要吗？”  
“我不接受有任何人和我分享你，孩子也不可以。你身体不好，养我一个就够操心的了，我们不要小孩好不好？我还没大学毕业，我也是个小孩，你只要我好不好？”  
一开始崔胜铉还会问一句顶一下，权志龙跟着嗯嗯啊啊，也不知是在答应他说的话还是仅仅被肏爽了在浪叫。最后两个问题小狼崽显然更上心，性器抽出一半来抵着生殖腔口打圈碾磨，不得到准确的回答就不肯再进去。  
“要，要孩子……要胜铉的小孩，呜啊，你进，进来……要进来，进来怀宝宝……”  
习惯被狠狠肏干的小穴受不了这种不轻不痒的折磨，权志龙急到用力向后伸手，试图摸到崔胜铉的胯把阴茎按进来，手铐被挣得发出哗啦哗啦的声响。  
即使手铐内圈有一层绒毛，崔胜铉也怕他这么挣扎会伤到，立刻听话地将整根性器撞回穴道，引来男人又一轮哭叫和高潮。  
权志龙的思维明显和他不在一条线上，这么纠缠下去只会让他的发情期更加难熬。如果孩子是权志龙注定想要的，那他那点龌龊的小心思自然可以忽略不计。  
自己飞速把自己哄好了的崔胜铉为不可闻地叹气，抱着权志龙起身帮他解开领带，露出一双已经哭红了，还蒙着水雾的漂亮琥珀色瞳子。  
性器再一次顶到了最深处，经历过太多高潮的权志龙连射精都无法做到了，腿根象征性地微微抽搐，揉着眼睛打了个哭嗝。  
“你怎么，还没好啊……”  
莫名就被抱怨太过持久让崔胜铉哭笑不得，看他实在没力气连腰都直不起来的样子确实是到了极限，索性抽出阴茎把人翻过来抱紧，犬齿小心翼翼地刺破他的腺体，注入信息素。  
腺体标记带来的快感仅次于体内成结，权志龙又被逼出眼泪，哭喊着挤出最后一点精液，和崔胜铉射在自己小腹上的混成了一片。  
  
床上经过这么一折腾压根没办法再睡人，Omega经过标记后又离不开自己的Alpha。崔胜铉抱着清洗干净后昏昏欲睡的权志龙权衡许久，还是把沾着各种液体的被子翻了个面铺在地上，放上一株迷糊小玫瑰，趁他还没反应过来迅速打扫完了房间。  
被子是崔胜铉易感期开始时盖的那张，浸透了羽绒的薄荷烟草味成功蒙骗过权志龙的嗅觉，直到崔胜铉收拾好床铺重新来抱他，权志龙才略微清醒了些。  
“我衣服是不是被你划坏了。”  
男人用的陈述句，崔胜铉自知理亏，埋头把他塞进新换的松软被褥中裹好，沉声认错：“我错了，我不该这么欺负志龙。”  
“我又没说你欺负我。”权志龙打了个哈欠，拽着他新换的睡衣钻进他怀里，“衣服坏了就坏了，就是没想到你居然对我们第一次见面印象这么深。”  
“哎，说真的，你从那时候开始喜欢我的吗？我们胜铉情窦初开的年纪也太小了。”  
性事一结束，崔胜铉又变回那个沉默寡言的他，摇摇头仔细帮他掖好被角。  
“觉得你很好看，目中无人的那种好看。”  
“那不还是惦记上了，我就说嘛，你小子肯定对我有想法。”  
“……嗯。”  
“胜铉。”  
权志龙刚刚还如同翘着尾巴开屏的小孔雀，现在声音却突然变低。崔胜铉以为他是哪里不舒服，正准备起身查看，就被勾住脖子拽了回去。  
“不用管我说什么要孩子那些话，Omega的天性作祟而已，我知道你还没准备好。”  
“我们胜铉都还是个宝宝，阿爸暂时不会再要第二个孩子的。”  
“就算要，也是怀的你的，我又不是慈善家，闲着没事领养什么孩子。”  
“不要怕，我不会丢下你。”  
他以为陷入发情期的权志龙不会记得他都说了些什么，就算记得也会认为是易感期作祟。所以他才提出那些如同三岁小孩撒泼打滚的任性要求。  
这样就算权志龙没有答应，或者根本不打算回应，也能由崔胜铉替他找到理由来解释这一切。  
然而权志龙并没有错过他突然出现的小情绪，甚至默许了他将那些猜忌和害怕施加在自己身上。为了让承诺更加真实，直到双方都恢复理智，权志龙才认认真真地对他又一次重复“我不会丢下你。”  
不是没一份无理取闹都会有人包容，眼前这个男人一次又一次地纵容他，无非是因为爱。  
“志龙啊……”  
“我在。”  
“你是不是又开始发清热了。”  
“……去浴室做，刚换的床单，不能再弄脏了。”


End file.
